


Detention

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, jaehyun and doyoung are both dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: As Vice-President of the Student Activity Council at Neo Tech High, it was Doyoung’s duty and responsibility to supervise Thursday afternoon's lunchtime detention.The problem is, Jung Jaehyun suddenly starts showing up to these detentions every single Thursday without fail.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This light-hearted little piece took me a stupid amount of time to write cus I was procrastinating. Hope you enjoy!

As Vice-President of the Student Council at Neo-Tech High, it was Doyoung’s duty and responsibility to supervise Thursday afternoon’s lunchtime detention. He was the sole student detention supervisor and had been appointed to the prestigious position by the principal himself. He took his role very seriously as it was his obligation and service to the greater welfare of the student body.

When he had first proudly announced his new appointment to his friends, they gawked at him skeptically and questioned why Doyoung had even consented taking on such a role.

“But doesn’t this mean you’re just suffering through detention yourself?” Yuta snickers, “I don’t see how it benefits you in any way to sacrifice your lunch break every Thursday?”

Doyoung scoffs, “The difference is that I have not misbehaved in any way to deserve punishment. I am there simply to serve out the disciplinary action. It should be benefit enough to know that I am doing my duty to the school and its students.”

Yuta looks at him like he’s grown a third head.

Doyoung sighs, “Principal Lim asked me and it’s not like I can say no. Plus it makes me look good among the teachers. They love me even more now.”

Though the last statement earns a few eye rolls around the table, everyone’s pretty used to the undeniable fact that Doyoung was every teacher’s pet. Hell, he was even the principal's pet. Even so, the moniker wasn’t completely ill-deserved either. Doyoung maintained perfect grades and perfect classroom behaviour. He’d never been absent once and handed his work in weeks before the actual deadlines. On top of that, he was probably one of the only students who had ever actively bothered to befriend the teachers. It was kind of off-putting to his friends sometimes, how he’d even hang around after class and ask Mr. Shin how his kids are doing, or give Mrs. Choi gardening advice on how to make her petunias last longer.

Sicheng, though usually silent, decides to pipes up, “Why are they letting a student supervise detention? Isn’t this the teacher’s job?”

“I guess there just wasn’t anyone available for the timeslot,” Doyoung shrugs in reply.

“Why didn’t they ask Taeyong then,” Sicheng continues, “isn’t he the president?”

Taeyong is quick to tut at that statement, “ _As president_ , I have far too many other duties that would keep me way too busy to supervise detention every week.”

Doyoung narrows his eyes and smacks his friend on the arm, “You literally do nothing during the lunch breaks. I’ve literally watched you sit and stare into space for entire breaks before.”

“Exactly,” Taeyong says with a flourish of his hands, “it’s the only time I get to rest out of my busy, busy schedule.”

Yuta snorts at the exchange, “We all know they picked Doyoung because he practically acts like a teacher himself, I’m pretty sure some of the under-years are scared of him.”

Truth be told, Principal Lim had considered Doyoung’s reputation when he had made the decision to give him the position. That and the fact that he was pretty sure no one else would agree to sacrifice one entire lunch break every week for the rest of the school year. All in all, he was certain there was no better student better suited for the job than Kim Doyoung.

He was proved right in his judgment the very first afternoon Doyoung supervised. The detention classroom had never been more silent as he watched the delinquent students like a hawk. Anytime anyone even tried to talk out of line or even look the least bit suspicious, all Doyoung had to do was narrow his eyes at them and they’d immediately sit up straight in their seats. Few students were dumb enough not to know the kind of pull Doyoung had with the staff, one wrong move and they could easily be forced to sit through two weeks straight of lunchtime detention.

As much as his friends teased him for it, Doyoung truly didn’t mind supervising. It was just lunchtime detention, after all, no one there had truly misbehaved in any sort of serious way, mostly just handfuls of “lates” and “forgotten assignments”. Doyoung usually used the time to get started on any unfinished homework, or on days where he was all caught up, he’d settle down with a good book. It was a quiet and stress-free hour each week for the most part. The students knew better than to misbehave when Doyoung was around.

-

Doyoung arrives at the detention classroom early as usual. He sets himself up at the desk at the front of his classroom as he waits for the students to arrive, spreading out worksheets for an assignment he’d been working on. It’s usually more or less the same students who show up to detention, Doyoung doesn’t mind this so much, it just means he knows how to handle them.

The first student to show up is one of his “regulars”, a lower-year named Donghyuck who couldn’t seem to keep himself out of trouble. Truthfully, he didn’t mind him so much, he was sure there was a kind heart buried under all the mischief. Today, Donghyuck proudly strolls into the classroom, tugging his miserable looking friend Mark behind him. Now Mark was a good kid, top of his class and junior representative on the student activity council. He wasn’t the type to get himself into trouble. Doyoung raises his eyebrows at the sight of him and he simply shakes his head before giving a pointed look at his friend.

“Don’t ask,” he groans as the two of them hand in their detention slips to Doyoung before taking their seats.

Over the next five minutes, the rest of the students trickle in and once they’ve all settled down, Doyoung stands up to give the standard lunchtime detention speech. He’s in the middle of rattling on about _no talking_ and _quietly working on any homework you have_ when the door to the classroom bursts open and a breathless looking student rushes in a shoves his detention slip into Doyoung’s hands.

“Sorry I’m late,” he pants, “I forgot I had detention and I didn’t know where to go. I don’t usually get detention but my algebra teacher wouldn’t let me off for being 5 minutes late, she’s the mean one with the pinched face, do you know her?”

Doyoung frowns in distaste, yes, he knew her and he quite liked Mrs. Kim, she was always nice to him and offered him extra homework help. He takes a once-over at the boy that stood in front of him.  He knew he was in his year and his name was _Jung Jaehyun_ or something. He knew of Jaehyun’s kind, captain of the _something_ team and type to play around. He got a lot of those in detention. Surprisingly enough though, he had never seen Jaehyun here before, but he figures that the other boy probably just gets detention on the days he doesn’t supervise.

Coming to the realization that they’ve probably been standing in silence for too long, Doyoung sharply speaks up, “Just take a seat, Jung.”

The boy quickly scampers to a seat in the front and center of the classroom as Doyoung finishes his detention speech.

The hour goes by more or less without a hitch, he has to tell off Donghyuck once for trying to talk to Mark, but the rest of the period is spent in relative silence. However, as quiet as it is, Doyoung can’t help but sense a pair of eyes observing him curiously the whole time. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat at the feeling and can’t help but sneak a peek periodically only to find a pair of deep brown eyes smiling at him. It gets to the point where he can no longer pay attention to his own work so he decides to gather his wits and shoot the meanest glare he can muster up in Jaehyun’s direction.

“Do you not have anything more important to do than to stare at me?” he hisses at him.

Jaehyun’s mouth widens into a grin and he just shrugs, “No not really, besides, you’re interesting to watch.”

This throws Doyoung off for a moment, “No talking in detention,” he snaps quietly to Jaehyun’s amusement before returning to his own work.

As usual, the students leap out of their seats as soon as the bell rings, signalling the end of the period. Doyoung is slowly packing away his belongings when he notices a presence beside him. Wondering who would bother to linger after detention, he turns his head and lets out a little noise of irritation. Of course, it’s Jaehyun, who else could it have been.

“Is there something you need, Jung?” he asks coolly.

“Why are you supervising detention?” he replies, quirking his head to the side, “Isn’t this normally the teachers’ job?”

Doyoung shrugs as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world, “Principal Lim asked me.”

“Huh,” Jaehyun nods dumbly, “Is this like a one-time thing or do you regularly-“

“I supervise every Thursday,” he interrupts, “Now if you’ll excuse, I’ve got to get going to class.”

Doyoung thinks he hears Jaehyun mutter “ _good to know_ ” as he’s leaving but he doesn’t bother sticking around long enough to find out.

-

Jaehyun had been a little more than mildly annoyed when he first received detention today from _Mrs. Kim_ , but now he was almost grateful to the wretched woman. Just when he thought his life was getting boring he’s thrust right in front of Kim Doyoung, Vice-President of the Student Activity Council, all-around nerd, and the boy he’s been pining after since freshman year.

He’d almost forgotten about his little crush, he barely saw Doyoung around school and they hadn’t had any classes together in years. That doesn’t mean he was not more than ecstatic to see him once again in detention of all places. This had to be a sign, an opportunity that was too good for Jaehyun not to take advantage of. He still remembers when he infatuation began, when he spent the better part of freshman English staring at the back of Doyoung’s head. Right from the start be had been intrigued by how the boy would provide insightful thoughts and perfectly answer the teacher’s questions one moment, then offer snarky comments to his seatmate Taeil, the next. Occasionally, they’d be paired up for quick group work and Jaehyun would always find himself spending more time staring at Doyoung’s long neck and pretty face, which he concluded kind of looked like a bunny but was still very pretty nonetheless.

All it took was one period in detention spent once again staring at said pretty face for Jaehyun to decided that _yes_ , he was still very much interested in Doyoung and that now was as good of a time as any to do something about it.

-

The sight that greets Doyoung when he walks into the detention class the next week catches him off-guard and he spends a good minute staring at the interruption to his routine with a frown. No one ever arrives to detention before him, most students are usually not too eager to show until the very last second. However, seated comfortably in the same seat as last time, front and center of the room, is Jung Jaehyun. He shows off his signature smile the moment Doyoung walks in, giving a little wave as well.

“What are you doing here?” Doyoung asks dryly when he finally comes back to his senses.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he remarks, displaying a detention slip in the air as he speaks, “I have detention.”

At this point, Doyoung is thoroughly baffled by his strange behaviour, “Why…”

“Poked some holes in the basketballs during Phys Ed.,” he announces proudly, “the game’s not so fun when the balls don’t bounce anymore. Doesn’t matter, football is better anyways.”

Jaehyun continues to smile brightly through his explanation and Doyoung is quite sure he’s never seen anyone so happy to be in detention. As usual in confusing situations like this, Doyoung attempts to quickly run through all the possible explanations in his brain; the best he comes up with is that perhaps Jaehyun has been hit in the head by one of his basketballs and that is the reason for his current strange behaviour.

“Just sit quietly, Jung,” Doyoung concludes wearily, “the rest of you should be joining us shortly.”

“Sure thing, Doyoung,” he says cheerily, “though I would much prefer it if you call me Jaehyun.”

Doyoung ignores the remark and focuses on the book he has open in front of him as he waits for the rest of the students to arrive.

Much like the previous week, it became abundantly clear to Doyoung that Jaehyun was once again staring at him. He flushes in embarrassment as soon as he notices the attention and wills himself not to look up at Jaehyun. The staring, combined with the bizarre greeting at the beginning of detention has left Doyoung is a state of complete and utter puzzlement. Doyoung has no clue what is going on with the other boy and if there’s one thing Doyoung can’t stand, it’s when he doesn’t know something.

He risks a glance up and regrets his decision as soon as he looks up because Jaehyun has the audacity to _wink_ at him as soon as they make eye contact, all while brandishing those stupid dimples of his. Doyoung doesn’t think he’s ever been more annoyed at dimples in his entire life. _What the hell was his problem?_ The worst part is, he has a feeling that this is only the beginning of whatever it is Jaehyun has going on in his dumb jock brain.

Unsurprisingly, Jaehyun stays seated when detention comes to an end. He’s now leaning back with his legs crossed on top of the desk in front of him, giving Doyoung a pointed look.

Doyoung sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, “What are you up to Jaehyun?”

If he’s taken aback by the bluntness of Doyoung’s question he doesn’t show it.

“I’m just being a good student and sitting through my well-deserved detention,” he feigns innocence, “besides, might as well use this opportunity to get to know the infamous teacher’s pet Kim Doyoung.”

Doyoung grimaces slightly at the nickname and narrows his eyes at the smug expression on Jaehyun’s face, “Well, detention is over and there is nothing you need to know about me, so it would be lovely if you could do me a favour and get going to wherever it is you came from.”

Jaehyun ignores Doyoung’s request continues to prod, “What are your hobbies? How do you balance your grades and all your extracurriculars? Do you have any siblings? _Are you_ _single?_ ”

Doyoung is startled by the sudden onslaught of questions. He doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun stresses the last question, which causes him to blush slightly. Jaehyun’s eyes widen and he looks genuinely curious but Doyoung is no fool and has a feeling that if he goes along with it he’ll be playing right into whatever scheme the other boy is trying to concoct.

“N-none of your business!” he huffs, as he picks up his books and stomps out of the classroom without one look behind him.

Jaehyun makes it a point to remember to check out Doyoung’s ass as he exits the classroom. _Cute_ , he thinks before he leans back in his seat and begins to plan just how he was going to go about getting detention next Thursday.

-

It becomes a sort of irritating routine for Doyoung to show up to Thursday afternoon detentions and be greeted by Jaehyun’s smirking face, seated in the same goddamn seat right in front of Doyoung’s desk. He offers a more ridiculous excuse each time as to how he manages to precisely land himself in detention each and every Thursday afternoon. He doesn’t even bother to ask anymore but Jaehyun never fails to proudly and animatedly retell to Doyoung exactly how he manages to get in trouble each time.

His reasons range in absurdity from watching R-rated films out loud in the middle of class to asking his history teacher _how exactly he got his head to be so shiny_ (Jaehyun goes on a tangent about how he’s never seen a shinier head in his entire life and concludes that he must polish it in his spare time).

Most of the time, Doyoung just rolls his eyes and tries not to react to whatever idiotic tale Jaehyun is telling this time because he has no time for idiotic people and Jaehyun is the epitome of an idiot if you ask Doyoung. What sane person, with any normal amount of IQ points, would voluntarily submit themselves to weekly detentions for no discernable reason. The worst part was that he wasn’t even ashamed or regretful, which is something Doyoung struggles to wrap his head around because just the mere thought of himself ever getting detention has him shivering in discomfort.

He is tired and unamused by Jaehyun. He clearly has something up his sleeve and for some godforsaken mysterious reason, Doyoung appears to be involved. He’s decided to enact the foolproof strategy of _if you ignore it, it will go away_. Boys like Jaehyun just want attention, and Doyoung is a damn sucker if he thinks he’ll ever give in to that.

As much as Doyoung tries to pretend to be unaffected, Jaehyun can tell when he bites back a smile at whatever stupid story he’s telling this time, and it only drives him to try harder to get a reaction out of the detention supervisor. His latest tactic involves bombarding Doyoung with thinly veiled compliments in hopes of seeing his cheeks brighten into that lovely shade of pink Jaehyun has grown to adore.

“What are you studying?” he whispers across the desk at Doyoung.

“Hush,” Doyoung hisses, but nevertheless he answers to the question, “Chemistry, there’s a big test next Monday.”

Jaehyun hums, “I’m more of a Physics guy, but I’m sure you’ll do fine, even without all your studying.”

Doyoung shrugs in reply, eyes glued to his notes in front of him, ready to block out the distraction that is Jung Jaehyun once again. That is until he speaks up again, this time his voice an octave lower, “I bet you’re good at everything. After all, not all of us are blessed with beauty and brains like you, Doyoungie.”

Doyoung swallows thickly at the words and mentally curses at himself when he feels his face heat up. As much as he refuses to show any sort of reaction or acknowledgment to the words, he can already picture Jaehyun’s handsome smirking face staring him down, _not that he personally thought he was handsome, but objectively, the boy just had good features that could be recognized as handsome by any random bystander._

Noting that the detention supervisor was not replying and now fidgeting in his seat, Jaehyun decides that now was as good of a time as any to continue rile him up.

“Has anyone ever told you that you kinda look like a bunny?” he whispers.

Doyoung’s expression immediately shifts into a scowl as he snaps his head up to tell Jaehyun off. He was reminded by his friends far too often to his liking about his resemblance to the long-eared creature. Once again, Doyoung regrets his decision the second he looks up because Jaehyun batting his eyelashes innocently and for a second he is almost fooled into thinking he wasn’t staring face to face at the cause of his weekly headache.

This causes Doyoung to pause with his mouth halfway open, so Jaehyun takes the opportunity to speak instead.

“You know, I like bunnies, they’re very cute, much like you. Actually, I take that back, you are much cuter than any bunny.”

Doyoung nearly chokes on his own tongue, poorly attempting to cough to disguise his surprise. The absurdity of the statement causes him to draw up blanks as he quickly scours his mind for any possible retort. Jaehyun simply looks at him, smiling sweetly, eyes tracing over his shocked features. _He’s probably mentally comparing my face to a fucking bunny_ , he grumbles to himself in his head.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the period and successfully snapping Doyoung out of the weird pseudo-staring contest. He thanks whatever gods are up there for the interruption, and he messily grabs his things and bolts out of the classroom, avoiding any sort of post-detention confrontation.

Doyoung speeds down the hallway towards the gymnasium, his destination clear in his mind. Jaehyun’s behaviour was proving to a nuisance that was only getting worse and there was no way Doyoung was going to stand for it any longer without getting to the bottom of it There had to be something he could do about it, Jaehyun was a blip in his otherwise perfect routine, and the sooner he smoothed out the interference, the better. Throwing the doors open, his eyes lit up as he spied his target stretching in the corner.

“Johnny!” he shouts, as he marches over to the taller male, who smiled and waved at him curiously.

Now Doyoung wasn’t friends with Johnny by any means, he tended to stay away from the jock-type altogether, but he had tutored Johnny in the past and he had found him tolerable enough. What was important though, was that Johnny was teammates with Jaehyun and they were close if he remembered correctly. He was crossing his fingers that he could at least offer him some sort of explanation as to why his detentions were being disrupted.

“Doyoung,” he greets lightly, “What brings you to this part of the school?”

“I just have a few questions regarding Jung Jaehyun, you two are both on the basketball team so you’re close right?”

Johnny perks up at the name of his friend, “Well, first of all, it’s the football team, and he _is_ my best friend, so I’d say yeah we’re pretty close. What do you want to ask? I wasn’t aware that the two of you spoke, or that you were even aware of his existence.”

Doyoung glowers at Johnny, “Unfortunately, I have been very aware of his existence lately. Is there any reason why the peace of my detentions is being disturbed by this _best friend_ of yours?”

“Your detentions?” Johnny asks confusedly.

“Yes, my detentions,” Doyoung sighs, “The ones I supervise every Thursday afternoon.”

A look of realization seems to spread across Johnny’s face as he mused, “So that’s where he’s been disappearing off to lately.”

His eyes fell to the frown on Doyoung’s face before his own lips curled up into a smirk that eerily resembled Jaehyun’s.

“So that’s _why_ he’s been disappearing…” he says in a tone that implies to Doyoung that there’s a hidden meaning to his words.

“It would be lovely if you could do me the favour of elaborating on this _why_ , or more importantly, how do I get it to stop?” he asks, narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

“Ah,” Johnny answers dismissively, “It’s not my place to tell you Jaehyun’s reasoning behind his behaviour, just know that his intentions are more or less good. He’s really not a bad guy.”

“Are you saying you won’t help me make him go away?”

“In a way, I guess. But if you play your cards right, I’m sure he’ll stop disturbing your detentions,” Johnny says with a shrug.

“How am I supposed to play my cards right if you won’t even explain the rules to me?” he grumbles exasperatedly, “I’m just tired of him and whatever the hell goes on in that idiotic brain of his.”

“A lot more than you think, Doyoung. Jaehyun’s very hardworking and probably has some of the highest marks on the team, maybe even the school. Don’t overlook him just because he plays sports.”

The knowledge that perhaps Jaehyun was not as stupid as he had initially anticipated does not sit well with Doyoung.

“You were absolutely no help,” he says flatly before shooting Johnny one last withering look and stalking away towards the exit of the gymnasium.

“It was good to see you too!” the taller male yells in reply at his retreating figure.

Muttering to himself about how useless this little trip had been, Doyoung yanks the door open and nearly walks right into a body.

He doesn’t know whether to be relieved or not when he notices it’s just Coach Lee, “Woah, woah, woah, watch where you are going, Doyoung.”

Doyoung gives a polite bow and quickly apologizes as he makes a move to leave.

“Wait a second, you are actually just the person I was hoping to see, I have a favour to ask of you,” he announces, sending Doyoung to a hesitant halt.

Doyoung gives him a confused look in return. He’s never really had any reason to communicate with Coach Lee before, after all, he tends to stay away from anything related to sports, so he doesn’t see how he could possibly be of use to him now. He wonders if he should be surprised that Coach Lee is even able to recognize him, but then again, Doyoung has made quite a name for himself, especially among the facility.

“Err, yes Coach Lee, what is it I can do for you?”

“It has come to my attention that Jung Jaehyun has been getting detention quite often lately. Now I don’t really care what he gets up to in his own time but as my star player and football captain, I kind of need him to be there when we have tryouts next Thursday,” he starts, barely keeping the awe out of his voice at the mere mention of Jaehyun.

Doyoung has a feeling where this is going, but to keep himself in denial and avoid the inevitable for a little longer, he decides to play dumb and prod further, “And what does this have to do with me? This seems like Jaehyun’s own responsibility…”

“Ah, I’m glad you ask,” Coach Lee replies far too enthusiastically for Doyoung’s comfort, “I’m only asking because you are involved with all that detention business, and as a fellow student I think you would be able to get through to Jaehyun better than I, as an authority figure ever could.”

“I see,” Doyoung nods slowly, “What exactly do you need me to do?”

“All you need to do is talk to Jaehyun and figure out why he keeps getting in trouble, and at the very least try and make sure he shows up to the tryouts next Thursday,” he pleads, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Doyoung wants to laugh because _wouldn’t he like to know as well why Jaehyun keeps getting detention_. He’s highly tempted to just refuse the request because not only does he want to avoid any extra contact with Jaehyun, but he also has no fucking clue how he’d even go about accomplishing such a thing. The boy has never shown any inclination to listen to what he says before and he sure as hell won’t now.

Unfortunately for Doyoung, his subconscious impulse to appease authority as taken precedence and he feels the words “Yes sir” leave his mouth before he can even process what he’s doing. Still in disbelief that his own brain could betray him like this, he only vaguely registers Coach Lee’s “I knew I could count on you!” before he is watching his quickly retreating figure.

-

Doyoung can’t see his own face right now, but he’s pretty sure it’s morphed into some sort of grimace at the thought initiating a conversation with Jaehyun. He’s tapping his toes rapidly on the grass debating whether he should wait a little bit longer for the boy to notice him, or if he must take the initiative himself to capture Jaehyun’s attention. The second option seems wholly unappealing, so he chooses to wait it out. Fortunately, _or unfortunately, if you ask Doyoung_ , Jaehyun decides at that moment to turn his head in his direction.

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side with a questioning look before his face breaks out into a wide smile and he’s jogging over to Doyoung.

“Hi Bunny, what are you doing here? Did you miss me?” he asks teasingly, much to Doyoung’s dismay.

“First of all, please don’t call me that ever again if you want to live to see tomorrow, and second of all, no I do not miss you, in fact, I feel the opposite of missing you,” he retorts angrily.

Jaehyun gives him a questioning look but doesn’t stop smiling, “So what are you doing here then?”

“Right,” Doyoung quickly composes himself, “Coach Lee asked me to make sure you don’t get detention next Thursday so you don’t miss tryouts.”

“Ok done.”

Doyoung stammers at how easily Jaehyun agrees to his request, “R-really? Just like that?”

“I promise you won’t have the pleasure of seeing my beautiful face during next week’s detention, _on one condition_.”

He frowns because of course, Jaehyun would have a condition, nothing was ever straightforward with this boy.

“What is it?”

“I want your phone number,” he requests easily.

Of everything Doyoung could have expected the football player to demand, his phone number was certainly not on this list. Jaehyun doesn’t seem too phased by the look of utter confusion across his face right now as he unlocks his phone and waves it in front of Doyoung to add his contact.

“Why the hell do you want my number?” he splutters out.

“Fewer questions, more typing. Do you want me to stay out of detention or not?”

Doyoung does, so he tentatively takes the phone into his hand and enters his phone number. Jaehyun snatches his phone back as soon as Doyoung types the last digit and saves his contact under what looks suspiciously like “Bunny” from his angle.

“Thank you, and just to clarify this is only good for next week’s detention. I’ll see you the Thursday after,” Jaehyun announces cheerfully before giving Doyoung a quick wink and running back to the field.

-

True to his word, Jaehyun is notably absent from the next week’s detention. Doyoung pretends not to notice but he can’t help but feel like the classroom seems a little emptier without the other’s presence. Every time he looks up, he expects to see dimples and smiling eyes and is confused as to why he feels unsatisfied when all he gets is an empty desk.

Doyoung shakes off the feeling and reasons to himself that Jaehyun has been such an annoying addition to his detentions that it would be impossible not to notice him gone. The only thing he should be feeling, the only thing he _is_ feeling is peace right now.

The bell finally rings after what feels like a longer than a normal period and Doyoung slowly gathers up his belongings.

“Jaehyun’s not in detention today,” Donghyuck remarks on his way out.

Doyoung shrugs, “I didn’t notice.”

“Does this mean you two finally got together? Took you long enough.” he pipes up excitedly.

Doyoung shoots the boy a bewildered look, but before he can correct him or scold him for such a ridiculous assumption, he’s skipped out of the classroom, yelling a loud “Congratulations!” behind him.

-

Jaehyun waltzes into the classroom right before Doyoung is about to start his detention speech. Doyoung doesn’t know whether to be surprised or not. He wasn’t sure what he expected when he walked into an empty classroom this afternoon, but he had hoped that perhaps this meant an end to Jaehyun’s weekly visits. Though with the person in question standing before him with his signature smile, it would appear that he had hoped wrong.

“You’re back,” Doyoung states plainly before he can stop himself.

“Don’t sound too excited, I did promise I’d only be gone for a week,” he chatters casually before dropping himself down in his seat.

Doyoung glares at Jaehyun as he watches him take out his phone and begin typing away.

“No phones in detention,” he snaps quickly.

“Just give me a second, I have a very important text to send.”

“What could you be sending that could possib-” Doyoung cuts himself off when he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket.

Jaehyun has now put his own phone away and has focused his attention on the detention supervisor now, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

Feeling suspicious, Doyoung grabs his phone from his pocket and nearly drops it when he reads the text.

 

 **Unknown** [12:03]: _u look hot in that sweater vest, kinda like a sexy librarian._

 

Doyoung can feel his face turning red as he struggles to compose himself. Jaehyun only seems to make it more difficult as he makes a show of dragging his eyes up and down his figure.

“Alright!” Doyoung announces loudly to no one in particular, “Detention has started, no talking, get to work, I need to step outside for a minute.”

He quickly steps out of the classroom, pulling out his phone and stabbing at his keyboard.

 

 **Doyoung** [12:04]: _What the hell are you doing?_

**Unknown** [12:04]: _ur cute when u blush too_

**Doyoung** [12:05]: _Is this why you wanted my number?_

**Unknown** [12:05]: _I just thought u might appreciate the compliment_

 

Realizing how ridiculous it was to have a text conversation with someone who was literally on the other side of the door, Doyoung puts his phone away and re-enters the room as calmly as he can. He eyes Jaehyun who only looks up and gives him a brief wave before he settles into his own seat and tries to distract himself with his notes.

The period goes off more or less without a hitch and Doyoung can’t help but release a sigh of relief when the students, including Jaehyun, all get up to leave.

 

 **Jaehyun** [13:01]: _see you next week, bunny_

-

Doyoung buries his head in his arms on the lunchroom table perhaps a little too dramatically, earning some eye rolls from his seat-mates.

“What’s up with you?” Yuta asks amusedly.

“Nothing, Jung is just getting on my nerves, won’t stop texting me.”

In fact, since yesterday’s detention Jaehyun had decided to continue to text Doyoung throughout the day, not really about anything important, just updating him about what he was doing, and wishing him goodnight before he went to bed. He had been avoiding replying, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t read every single one as soon as his phone buzzed with a notification.

“Jaehyun? Is he still bothering you? Let me see the texts,” Yuta curiously demands.

Doyoung slides his phone over to his friend with a groan, “I just can’t figure out what his deal is.”

Yuta snorts as he scrolls through the messages, “Damn, he must like you, kind of cruel for you not to acknowledge his advances.”

Doyoung’s head shoots up and he scowls at Yuta, “What the hell are you talking about? He doesn’t like me, he’s just trying to mess with me but I can’t figure out why.”

Yuta pats Doyoung on the head, “You may be smart but sometimes you can be so dumb. You can keep believing that if you want but you’re just prolonging your own suffering. When’s the last time you had a boyfriend anyway, it would do you good to get laid, _Bunny_.”

Doyoung stares at Yuta in disbelief before turning to Taeyong for backup, “Are you hearing this nonsense? Can you please tell Yuta what he’s saying is ridiculous?”

Taeyong simply shrugs, “I’m not going to get involved in this, Doyoung can figure things out for himself. Anyways, you can take a rest from your _Jaehyun problem_ because I need you next Thursday at lunch to go over the annual budget with me.”

“But who will supervise detention?” he asks dumbly.

“OH, I CAN!” Yuta pipes up excitedly.

Doyoung scrunches his face up at the idea, “No.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Taeyong pipes up, “Yuta is the Student Council Treasurer, I’m sure he’s qualified to supervise one detention.”

“If he’s the treasurer then shouldn’t he be at the budgeting meeting?” Doyoung counters.

Taeyong tries to soothe his friend, “I think we both know that’s not a good idea. It’ll be fine, give him a chance to learn some responsibility.”

Yuta nods eagerly, and Doyoung finds it hard to say no to Taeyong. It’s only one detention, what was the worst that could happen.

-

It’s been five minutes since everyone has been seated in the detention classroom and Jaehyun is beginning to realize that something is off. Doyoung would never be late to detention, in fact, he’s pretty sure the boy has an irrational fear of being late. A bad feeling settles in the pit of his stomach and it only intensifies as soon as he sees Nakamoto Yuta strut into the classroom and plop down ungracefully on the teacher’s desk.

“Alright hooligans,” he announces loudly, “Doyoung is a little preoccupied right now, so I’ll be in charge for today. I don’t really care what you do as long as you don’t leave the classroom or bother me.”

Jaehyun immediately gets up out of his seat and marches over to Yuta with a deep frown on his face.

“Where is Doyoung?” he demands impatiently.

This is the point where Yuta would have typically just told him the truth because he did not like to deal with moody people and Jaehyun was the definition of moody at that moment. However, with the whole Doyoung-Jaehyun situation fresh on his mind, Yuta can’t help but feel as if there was something he could do to help with his friend’s little predicament. Sure, Yuta’s problem-solving methods tended to be a little unorthodox but at the end of the day it was only for Doyoung’s own good and he would thank him later.

This is why Yuta turned to Jaehyun and said with a smile, “Oh, he’s just on a date with Taeyong right now.”

At the very least, he could find out how Jaehyun really felt about Doyoung by seeing his reaction to his reply. If Jaehyun really wasn’t interested like Doyoung was so insistent on believing then he shouldn’t have much of a reaction. What Yuta wasn’t counting on was for Jaehyun to have this much of a reaction.

“He’s WHAT?” the other boy yells out loud causing a few heads to turn in his direction.

If one’s eyes could physically bug out of one’s head then Jaehyun’s would be doing exactly that. While Yuta isn’t typically the type to get scared easily, he will admit that the sight of a tall angry football player stalking over to him and stabbing a finger at his chest is not making him all that comfortable.

“Where are they?” Jaehyun asks, his voice far too calm for someone whose face is as red as his right now.

“Student council office,” Yuta replies meekly, and with that Jaehyun backs away and storms out of the classroom.

“Wait, you are not allowed to leave deten- oh fuck it, I don’t care enough for this,” he exhales as he slumps back down into his seat.

-

“I really don’t think we have it in our budget to-“

The door bursts open causing Doyoung and Taeyong’s heads to shoot in the direction of the disruption. The two student council members turn to each other with bewildered expressions before focusing their attention on Jaehyun who stands in front of the door panting, all the while glaring at the two of them angrily.

“Can I help you, Jaehyun?” Doyoung inquires cautiously.

This question has Jaehyun freeze in on the spot. Truthfully, he didn’t have much of a plan of what he wanted to say after he bursts into the office. The only thought that had been on his mind was to get to Doyoung and interrupt his date. Now that he was here, he wasn’t all that sure what to do next.

“Yuta said you were on a date with Taeyong.” he manages to mumble out.

Doyoung doesn’t look any less confused, “Yuta? What, ew. We’re just going over budgeting for the Student Council.”

“I just thought…” he trails off, cursing the Yuta for his false information.

“You thought I was on a date?” Doyoung continues, “What’s it to you if I was? I don’t see why this required you to run out of detention and interrupt my meeting.”

Jaehyun’s feeling a little foolish at this point; Doyoung’s words do have a point and he’s starting to ask _himself_ why he’s standing here.

“Err,” Taeyong interrupts quietly, “I’m just going to leave you two to talk this out, I’ll be in the cafeteria if anyone needs me.”

Neither Doyoung or Jaehyun pay him any mind as he scurries out of the office, the two are busy looking at each other with mutually troubled expressions. Jaehyun’s usually confident self is nowhere to be found as he shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another as he tries to build up the courage to talk again.

“Look Doyoung, I didn’t like the idea of you on a date with Taeyong. I’m sorry for disturbing your meeting,” he says shyly, avoiding seeing the other's reaction.

“Oh,” Doyoung breaths softly. The gears are spinning in his head and he’s beginning to think that maybe he’s gotten Jaehyun’s motives all wrong.

“You like me?” he asks, though it’s more of a statement than a question.

Jaehyun nods, “I do.”

The last thing Jaehyun expects is for Doyoung to start laughing. Jaehyun doesn’t know whether he should be relieved or insulted as he watched the boy he just confessed to clutch his stomach and cackle with an incredulous look on his face.

“So you’re telling me,” Doyoung manages out when he finally catches his breath, “You’ve been purposely getting detention for months now because you have a crush on me?”

“Well yes,” he huffs indignantly.

“That has to be the dumbest method of trying to pick up someone I’ve ever heard in my life,” Doyoung declares.

“Can you think of a better way?”

“Yes, several.”

“It seemed like the best option at the time.”

“And I thought Johnny said you were smart.”

“I _am_ smart.”

“Then why did you think-“

“ _Well did it work?”_

This shuts Doyoung up. Feeling as if he’s finally gaining control back of the situation, Jaehyun decides to take a step closer, smiling when he sees the other boy gulp.

“You keep telling me how dumb of an idea it was but you’re not telling me whether or not it worked,” he inches even closer and decides to take a risk and place his hand over Doyoung’s own resting on the table.

“W-what no, of course, it d-didn’t,” he stutters in reply.

Jaehyun only leans in closer as Doyoung futilely tries to back away. He’s not very successful as their noses are nearly brushing at this point and he can hear both of their hearts hammering in their chests.

“Then would you mind it if I-“ Jaehyun cuts himself off by gently pressing his lips to Doyoung’s in a soft kiss that lasts a second before he pulls away.

He analyzes Doyoung’s face for a reaction but feels disappointment build up when he notices that his face as not changed from the same blank look. Jaehyun begins to back away from him, in fear that he’s made a mistake.

The moment Jaehyun takes his first step back, he’s suddenly brought forward again by a rough grip on the front of his shirt and before he can comprehend what is happening, he feels the warm sensation of Doyoung’s lips against his own again and all coherent thoughts fall out the window. Jaehyun moves his hands up to cup his face, and Doyoung lets him guide them into a progressively heated kiss.

When they finally separate for air, Doyoung is panting and staring back at him with wild eyes, “Maybe it worked a little.”

"Can I call you Bunny now?"

Jaehyun should have expected the smack he receives in reply.

-

_One Week Later_

Taeyong marches down the hallway in search of the detention classroom. He has a final copy of the Student Council budget in his hands and he just needs Doyoung’s final approval before they submit it. After Jaehyun interrupted their meeting last week, he had to stay up late to get it done, _without Doyoung’s help might he add_. Since then, his Vice-President has been notably busy, so he’s hoping that he can count on the fact that Doyoung _has_ to be in detention right now to finally track him down.

Reaching the classroom, he halts at the sight of a group of students filing out of the very classroom he’s heading towards. Confused, he quickly grabs the arm of a lower-year he recognizes as Donghyuck.

“What’s going on? Aren’t you supposed to be in detention right now?”

Donghyuck snorts, “Jaehyun came in and Doyoung dismissed us, told us detention was cancelled today.”

“Why would he do that?” Taeyong asks, looking puzzled.

“Are you looking for him?” Donghyuck asks, eyeing the paper in his hand, “Word of advice, don’t go in there, it’s for your own benefit.”

As if on cue, and much to Taeyong’s horror, faint voices trail out from behind the closed doors to the detention classroom.

“ _What brings you to detention?”_

“ _I’ve been naughty and I need to be punished…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what your thoughts are, I'd love to hear all of your feedback.  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
